Exiled by choice
by Jayna-Mimiru-Psycho
Summary: Rebelling against everything she's been taught, Shizuna runs from her future, and fefuses to go back. Love dosen't always happen predictably.


Hi... This is my first fic ever, so if you think it sucks... thats fine with me. I don't want anyone

coming back just to flame me, and just so you know, you don't HAVE to read my writings. so

nyanh! Akio deserves to be punished for throwing this idea in my head while I was napping in ISS. Damn insporation... glares at aforementioned muse

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own an empty Pepsi can, a pair of broken head-phones, and Shizuna. .

* * *

Title: Exiled be choice

Author: Jayna-Mimiru-Psycho

* * *

The mornings rays shone brightly through the foliage of the forest. A bird chirping, a butterfly floating, and a squirrel scampering through the underbrush.

The calm morning was disturbed by a ragged figure in a pair of black hakama and a red wrap shirt. The girl came to a screeching halt when she saw a fork in the path. _Left to the grasslands... Yeah, TONS of places to hide there..._ Her eyes darted to the right,_ and right to the mountians. Mountians caves. Caves means a place to hide. High ho! It's to the mountians I go!_ She thought as she jumped nimbly into a tree. Continuing her leaping, she pondered what would happen to her clan, now that she refused an arranged mating between herself and the wolf demon Honaki.

True, he was handsome, he was also powerful, and smart... But those things didn't exactly make up for that fact that he was a total ass wipe. Figureing that her sister could handly mating him, she ran off. _I hope my father dosen't do something stupid._

Her father very well may have been one of the most powerful wolf demons in his day, but his day was long gone by now. Her eyes widened when she realized that the trees were growing farther and farther apart

_Shit! If the trappers catch me, I'll be killed! I want to be free, but not like that! _She couldn't help the growl that escaped her throat. The black haired demoness jumped for the tree and landed in the shallows of a small river. _Hmm. Didn't smell the water or even hear it._ She shrugged her shoulders and reached across her choulders for the broadswords that hung weightlessly there.

She whipped her head to the side whenshe heard shuffling and splashing. A large splash was heard along with a string of corloful words. Raising an eyebrow she stalked silently to where the noises were eminating from. Peeking through the tall grasses she barely contained her laughter. There, strugling against a water eel was a supposedly strong, tough, and intimidating wolf demon.

Being able to hole her laughter any longer, she released a high pitched squeal that made the eel let go of the wolf, and the demon to clutch his ears painfully. The male wolk turned to kill the sourch of the annoying noise when he stared at the girl.

Still laughing helplessly she didn't notice the nets being thrown over her head, until the vines fell to the ground, wrapped tightly around her body. The laughing dies instantly. She opened her eyes and light suddenly pulsated from the swords still clutched tightly in her hands. Within the light, the metal of the swords shifted and morphed into short handed katana. Pulling the bladed skillfully through the vines she jumped and landed infromt of the trappers.

"Tell daddy that I'm not gonna marry that bastard, and that Nakazi can do it. 'Cause I don't wanna." The light returned to the swords and they changed back. Replacing them on her back, she looked from one trapper to the other. "And couldn't he have sent someone other than you two morons! You couldnt catch a fly if you let your mouth hang open all day!" She glared at the halfheartedly.

"But, we caught you off guard, didn't we?" The shorter of the two whined. That comment set her eyebrow twitching. "You two better get back to the hut before mama catches you two missing when you're supposed to be on punishment." she smirked. Both stared wide eyed at their older sister before dropping their heads in defeat.

"Yes, Shizuna..." they muttered before leaving quickly. Shizuna sighed. "Back to me, myself, Iki and Aka."

"You forgot about me." a masculine voice stated quietly from behind her.


End file.
